don't think, just do
by elizabeth's lullaby
Summary: Those three words Teddy can't seem to get out... Multichap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is dedicated to Claire, or ****Gullsfan ****because she introduced me to this song, and started my love of Snow Patrol. Love you 3**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. Shame :/ **

_**don't think, just do**_** – **You Could Be Happy – Snow Patrol

**and she's sixteen years old**

It's the last few moments of sunset, and she just loves this time of night.

And how does he know that?_ Because they're meant to be._ But he wouldn't say that in front of her, because that would be too pathetic for words.

And he can see why she chooses the sunset to sneak out of the house and write bad songs, her journal or just sit and watch the last moments of day in this muggle field full of corn and – what was it? Oh yeh, a _machine_ – in one corner. But then, Lily's always liked muggle stuff. She always thought it was _cute._

A few seconds of the suns' light shining back onto the flecks of gold in her scarlet hair, and he realises there's something he's never told her. Something that needs to be said, even it's just pointless, because she would never, ever feel that way for him. He's too old and she's too young and there's that problem of practically being related and…Harry would be furious.

_don't think just do _says a voice.

"Lily." He finally manages to splutter, helplessly.

"Yeh, Ted?" she says, seemingly distracted by a cornflower that weaves through the long grass towards her palm. The blue looks incandescent against her white skin.

"I-." sigh. You'll never do it. It's taken you all these years and you've only just realised?

"What is it?" her eyes glitter questioningly into yours. Green-and-gold-and-honey in the fading light. And, he can't do it. She's too wonderful to lose.

"Nothing." He replies.

Sometime later, and they're both looking into the last fragment of dusk. Lily reaches out, and takes his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I realise this is now in almost-first-person when the last chapter was in third person. I'm….keeping it fresh, 'kay?**

_**comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection – **_Thinking Of You – Katy Perry__

**and she's twenty one years old**

"I love you, Theodore." She says simply, placing one hand beside her thigh on the bench, closing in the space between you when she places the other on your rough cheek.

Okay, so you both know this is very-slightly embarrassing, not to mention a little awkward. Neither of you has said 'I love you' for - it must be three years? Ever since…well. She played the guessing game. About Lily, of course.

But everything's different now. Because you're not in love with Lily anymore, are you?

So you say you love Victoire back, while all the time you're mind can't seem to get in the right frame of mind to kiss her. It's like, her hair is the wrong colour, (though still beautiful) and he hands are so _clean _and she's _too thin_…

And her perfect, heart-shaped face is somehow not the right shape to fit yours, as you lean towards her anyway.

Because kissing Lily that _one time_ wasa pure_ taste of perfection._ And somehow, as you kiss Victoire, there's no feverish thoughts running through your head, or sudden rush of heat that wants to make you pull her close and never let go. It's just, a kiss. But a good one.

And she smells of perfume, you notice, but nothing else.

**A/N Okay…there will be more Lily/Teddy in the next chapter. But I'm training myself how to write multichip fics and… the chapters have to be short. **

**Anyway, please review (!) because reviews are like a chocolate frog in the morning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so this fic is going to jump around a bit. A lot. I just write when I have the inspiration…and if that means I write about when she's a teenager then…I hope that's okay. Thank you to all who reviewed and favourited, I got ver y excited!**

_**do you remember we were sitting there by the water, you put your arm around me for the first time**_ – Mine – Taylor Swift

**and she's fourteen years old**

Lily's head on your arm as you sit by the river in Godrics Hollow. Tears rolling off her powdered cheek, leaving long, clean lines on her face and down to her neck. They finally land on you arm, that's hugging her shoulders.

"I j-just don't understand," She chokes, tired from the tears that have almost stopped coming "I tried so hard to be a perfect girlfriend. We went out for four months." She pause, and wipes her eyes on a mascara-stained sleeve,"I thought he loved me."

Then she curls against your arm, and you can feel another shudder of sadness run through her.

This wasn't the Lily you're used to. She's meant to be that same, energetic, musical girl who's only wishes are to start a band and own a pet phoenix. What happened to her? She's got to be buried under all these tears.

You just stroke her arm and hug her tighter.

"He sounds like a right idiot." You admit "Imagine, dumping you, he's got to be a lunatic."

She smiles, if weakly, wet cheeks crumpling at the last of her girlish dimples.

"Well, he obviously doesn't go for girls who...who…" she sighs.

"What, Lils?"

"Nothing."

You wait, because she'll tell you anyway. Lily sighs, and lets loose one more drop from underneath her closed eyelids.

"He wanted to meet up…so we could have sex. I said, no I didn't want to - you know I've always said I'll wait until I'm married - and he said that he'd find someone else, then." This is accompanied by a fresh burst of quiet crying.  
You inwardly groan. You should have known that someone would try to take advantage of her this way. Because, she is quite frankly, beautiful. Not beautiful like those models in Witch Weekly (don't ask), but her face had a sunny, healthy quality, especially when she didn't cover it in make up. The smile she flashes you when you come to the door lights up her eyes. They're a clear, moss green; the colour of forests and spring.

You look in those eyes now and the werewolf in you feels ready to pounce on whoever dimmed their lights.

You think carefully about your choice of words before speaking. You're surprised about how weak your voice sounds against the gentle _thrush _of the river.

"He didn't deserve you, Lils. No one does. You keep looking, and you'll find what you're looking for." This sounds so corny, you hasten to add "But not yet – you're far too young." Some mumbling proceeds this somewhat odd speech, and Lily looks at you quizzically. Then she smiles, a slight up-turn of her perfect little mouth, and her eyes regain some sparkle.

"I am looking, Teddy." She whispers, and proceeds to lay her head on your chest.

**A/N Yeh. These chapters are getting worse…and longer. Please review! I can take criticism too : )**


End file.
